


Scars

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Fluff Bingo Bonus Round [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barista!Stiles, Fluff Bingo, M/M, coffee shop AU, doctor!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Peter is intrigued by the barista who runs the window at his new favorite coffee shop.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Peter Hale
Series: Fluff Bingo Bonus Round [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671199
Comments: 46
Kudos: 674
Collections: Just Write! Fluff Bingo, Minions' writings





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Current  
>  **Spoilers** : None  
>  **Notes** : Prompts come from the Just Write Discord Server's 2019 Fluff Bingo challenge. Bonus round for fluff needed during COVID-19 kerfuffle. For the prompt: Sunset  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Peter wasn't sure what to make of the small coffee shop that was settled into half of what had been a large empty lot the last time he had been in Beacon Hills. At least when he saw it the first time. He had gone inside and picked up a cup of regular coffee. Drip coffee was the best way to see what kind of place somewhere was. If the drip sucked, everything else did as well.

The shop had been clean on the inside, and the smell inviting. There was a small kitchen that Peter could smell desserts and pastries being made in. That smell alone was enough to get him to come back.

After Peter's first two months working in the ER, he moved to the night shift. He liked it better, and he liked the staff that worked with him better. He easily assimilated to the humans that he worked with and found a few friends. Beacon Hills might have a good bit of the supernatural, but inside of the hospital, it was mostly humans. Peter knew that being a doctor wasn't quite the norm for a Werewolf, but he enjoyed the hard work that it took as well as the intelligence. The sounds and smells were easy to get used to for a born wolf.

With the night shift, though, came the fact that the inside of the coffee shop was closed, so Peter had to go through the drive-thru. He hated the tinny speakers that distorted everything, and the whine that was put off hurt his ears.

Pulling up to the menu, Peter looked around for the box, but there was none. He frowned, and then he saw the sign that told him to pull up to the first window to order. He did. It was right at the corner of the building, and there was a long open stretch before the second window was there.

"Hello, and welcome to Go-Go Juice! May I take your order?" a young man asked.

Peter looked at him with what had to be mild shock on his face. This guy didn't even know where he worked.

"Large drip dark roast coffee, black, no sugar. Large iced vanilla latte, with an extra shot, and a medium hot latte with an extra shot." It was his standard order for before a shift. He would drink the iced while driving to work and then the drip coffee. The latte would be added to ice later on when he needed the pick me up.

"You got it." The price was rattled off, and Peter handed over a twenty to the man taking his order. He looked at him for the first time as he looked at the register as he waited for it to pop open so he could give Peter his change. He disappeared after telling Peter to head to the next window.

The man was cute. Peter could just make out a smattering of moles across his cheek and neck and an upturned nose that made Peter want to smile at him. He put his car into drive and moved to the window. He could see the guy making his hot latte as he pulled shots and got everything ready for the iced as well. The drip coffee was trickling down into the cup as he pumped it with his arm. When it was mostly full, he stopped and paid attention to cleaning off the wand for the steamer before drawing the shots for that drink.

Peter wondered how the man knew what the hell he needed to do, given that he was all over the place. Each of the drinks was finished off one right after the other and then slipped into a carrier. Stickers were placed over the holes on his two hot beverages, and the straw for the cold was mostly unwrapped and stuffed down into the drink with the paper staying at the top where he touched it.

"Have a nice night, and please come back to Bean Juice!"

Peter took his drinks and stared at the man as he pulled the windows shut and then turned to do something else. There were no cars behind Peter, so he got to watch the man check the amount of coffee in the pots of drip coffee. He only pulled out when another car pulled up behind him without stopping at the first window. Peter looked back at it when he stopped to check traffic to see it was a Sheriff's car. He recognized Noah Stilinski even though he hadn't seen the man in years. A cup of coffee was held out, followed by a pastry bag. Peter figured all of the night shift cops were a steady feature there.

Noah didn't seem too keen on driving away, and Peter left before he could draw attention to himself. He would have to make sure to tell the lady he was used to dealing with about the fact that the man he had got didn't even know the name of the place he was working.

* * *

Two nights later, after a disastrous trip to a different shop that had shitty everything, Peter pulled in Elusive Java and waited as there was not just one Sheriff's cruiser in front of him but two. They pulled up as one, and the man from the last time leaned out and handed over a tray of drinks to the first car and a box of pastries to the second. It seemed like they were taking stuff back to the station for the whole place.

"Welcome to Magic Bean. What can I get for you tonight?"

"You know the name of this place is Elusive Java, right?" Peter asked before he could stop himself.

The younger man just laughed.

"Ah, a newbie. I didn't think I had seen you before, but I just figured that I hadn't had you at the window. Yes, I know, but the night shift is so boring that I have to entertain myself in some way. Everyone else finds it funny to see what I come up with. "Large dark drip, large iced vanilla, extra shot, and a small latte with an extra shot."

"You have a good memory," Peter said as he tried to mull over the young man in front of him. He didn't have a name tag on, so Peter was at a loss at who he was. He wasn't sure that he wanted to ask for fear of getting a fake name to make the night fun. Peter handed over the cash and waited for the change before pulling up to the next window.

It was the same thing as last time, the young man going from drink to drink but never messing any of them up. He pulled out a sheet of stickers after he lidded all three drinks and covered the holes on two, taking care to pick out stickers. Peter couldn't see them until he was handed his carrier with them. One looked like a pill from Dr. Mario, with a virus from the game on one end, and the other was a lollipop.

"Have a wonderful night, Doctor Hale!" the man called out as Peter started to drive away. He nearly stopped, but the pulling up of the Sheriff behind him stopped him, and he kept on going. Peter looked at his clothes. He wasn't wearing his coat, and there was nothing on him that gave his name. He watched as the drink and bag were handed out again. Peter wondered how he and the Sheriff were on the same kind of drink acquiring schedule.

* * *

The next night, Peter pulled up five minutes earlier than his normal time. He waited for the young man to open the panels on the window before he spoke.

"How did you know who I am?" Peter asked.

The young man just grinned at him.

"You'll have to figure that out yourself, Doctor Hale. Do you like sweets?"

Peter was thrown by the question though he figured that it was a good one considering two of his drinks he got without anything sweet in them at all.

"I do."

"Good. I have a new pastry I want to try and sell, but I wanna ask a few regulars."

"Regulars. I've been here three times."

"Ah, at night. I know that you have come through during the day. Sarah told me about the hot doctor who always gives case and never his name but gets the same three drinks. The first night I heard you give your order, I knew it was the hot doctor. She's upset she misses you now that you are on a night shift rotation." The young man winked at him, handed him his change just as Peter was handing over his bills, and then Peter was driving up to the other window.

The young man came to the window first with a little paper plate and a fork. He handed over the pastry and then started to make the drinks. He made the iced first before he handed it over as well.

"So, you have something to wash down the sweet."

Peter eyed the young man with a frown on his face. He wondered how the young man knew his drinking order preference. He watched him finish off the other two drinks before they were slipped into the tray. He held his hand out for the plate, and it was only then that Peter realized that he had eaten it all. He laughed and handed it over. The younger man grinned at him and then handed the drinks over.

"Have a wonderful night, Doctor Hale."

Peter watched as the Sheriff came around the side of the building.

"Don't worry, he won't be upset if he has to wait. You shouldn't complain about free things."

"No, but most do. So you feed and water the Sheriff's department for free?"

"No. They get regular coffee for free no matter when they come through, but the pastry is only for the Sheriff. He's early, just like you are."

Peter still didn't like making Noah wait. If he kept on doing it, Peter might find himself pulled over more than he usually was for speeding. It was a fun little game they played. The tickets never really went anywhere, and it was only ever on the roads that kids didn't play on, and there wasn't a lot of traffic. Peter was only slightly reckless. Though the boasting by Noah about Peter singlehandedly paying for the new radio systems for the cars had been a little below the belt in the months, he had been back.

Pouring only a little, Peter pulled out into traffic to head into work.

* * *

Elusive Java looked different with the sun setting around the building. Peter's shifts had changed from four tens to two fourteen and a twelve. He was more than happy with that as he liked the longer shifts. The inside was still open, but as Peter had pulled in, he had seen his charming barista dancing in the area where drinks were made for the drive-thru. He pulled around even though he saw Sarah standing at the register for the inside. The place had a few people inside, and no one in the drive-thru lane. Peter pulled around the building, stopping at the sign as he saw that there was a new drink. Lavender Chai. It sounded good.

"Good evening, Doctor Hale," the younger man said with that shit-eating grin on his face he had every time that he greeted Peter.

Peter still had not figured out where he knew him from. He knew that he knew the kid, but it had been when he was a hell of a lot younger. He didn't seem to be the same age as any of his nieces and nephews, falling between Cora and Spencer somewhere. His scent was nothing that Peter knew.

"Do you have samples of the new chai?" Peter asked.

"Sure do. It's iced since I can't really keep the hot ones hot without you know boiling away the water." The younger man disappeared and then came back with a small cup. He handed it over.

Peter took a sip of it to find that it wasn't all that sweet, but he could taste the lavender in the chai. It helped to cut the taste of the cinnamon and heavier spices but not overpower them.

"I'll add a large iced to my normal. No ice, I'll add that at work, and it will be my treat before I head home."

"Or you can get one on your way home."

"You guys are closed."

"Nope. We are now open twenty-four hours. Hours are a little weird while new people are being trained, so I get overtime. Yay!" the young man raised his arms up and made a few little pumping motions.

"Fuck me," Peter said as he figured out exactly who this kid was.

"Well, if you ask a little nicer than that, I might just," Stiles Stilinski said. He was looking at Peter the same as always, but now Peter got it. Flirting, Stiles had been flirting, and Peter had thought it was just him being bored. Peter wasn't sure what he thought about that. He looked ahead to see that there was no one pulling in and then behind to see no cars their either.

"I'll just take the chai now, please. No ice, I can add some at the hospital before I leave." Peter kept his eyes ahead as he pulled out his money, adding a little more to it. "Keep the change."

Peter hadn't noticed a tip jar at the drive-thru like the inside had, so he just figured that telling him to keep the change would work.

Stiles stuffed the change into a jar that he tugged closer. The jar had words on it, but Peter couldn't see all of them. He pulled forward, hoping to bypass talking to Stiles as much as possible. Stiles was his usual chaos as he made up Peter's three normal drinks and then poured out equal measures of milk and tea from a jug that he got from the fridge. He filled it up to where it normally would be for ice but then just put a lid on it. He slipped a straw into the carrier between the drinks instead of adding it to the cup as he did the iced latte.

"Here you go, Doctor Hale. Have a wonderful night. See you soon!" Stiles' face was the same as always, but Peter felt his eyes moving over what Stiles could see of him.

Peter got out of there as soon as possible. The way that the sunlight was washing over Stiles' face with the setting of it made him look beautiful. He spent his entire shift thinking about the fact that his barista that he had planned on asking out on a date was none other than the nerdy little kid that Cora had brought home one day, and the kid had just never left. By the time he was in high school, Peter was long gone in college. He hadn't seen Stiles all that much because by the time that he was settled into his residency and such and could make visits home, Cora was in college, and therefore her friends didn't come around the house.

Stiles had been two years younger than Cora, but she had still become good friends with him. The whole family had mothered him after the death of his mom, Talia stepping in to help Noah raise his son without his wife. It was all so very strange to think that Stiles was the barista and Peter hadn't recognized him. The moles should have tipped him off, but instead of being gangly like the last time that Peter had seen him, Stiles had grown into his body. He had stopped shaving his hair down to his head.

He was overall beautiful to Peter, and that was not something that he ever thought that he would say about Stiles. Grabbing his cell phone at a stoplight, Peter waited for Talia to answer before he put it on speaker.

"Yes, Peter? Shouldn't you be asleep?" Talia asked.

"I need to talk to you as my Alpha."

"What did you do?" Talia asked.

"Nothing, yet. I have a young man that I've been flirting with, and I thought I would be asking you to evaluate him to be clued in on what we are only to find out that he already knows. Now I need to ask you exactly how Noah would respond to me asking him to date Stiles."

Talia started to laugh instead of answering. Peter listened to her for the short drive from the hospital to his house on the other side of the Preserve than where the main house was. He put his car in park just when Talia was finally done laughing.

"Well, I would not do it while he's working. As much respect as he has for you, he does have a bullet that is meant to kill our kind after that pack tried to invade and turn as many people as they could for chaos."

Peter remembered that. He had been stuck doing finals, and if he had missed them, he would be a year behind getting into medical school. So Talia had ended up getting the entire Sheriff's department read in on werewolves and the rest of the supernatural to help deal with it. Peter had hated that he didn't leave, but Talia had ordered him not to, and Peter had down what she wanted. No one in the town had been turned, which was the only saving grace in everything. Two people who had been bitten by one of the three Alphas, though, had died. One had not turned, and it was then that it had been found that Beacon Hills had a Banshee.

"You'll also have to make sure that Stiles wants it."

"He's been flirting with me for weeks when I pick up a coffee before my shift."

"Oh, barista and Stiles are the same person. Well, that makes it a lot easier. Stiles can butter up his father with coffee and sweets, and you can then swoop in."

"You wound me, Talia. Wound me. You want to see me killed, don't you?" Peter asked.

"See you killed? No. A little maimed? Maybe. Noah was just remarking to me the other day that Stiles isn't even trying to date and hasn't since he got home from college. He dated on and off during college, but no one ever lasts long enough to bring home. Though I wonder how much of that was Stiles just not wanting to bring someone home to his father. Noah likes you, despite your tickets. He brags to other cops about how Beacon Hills has one of the best ER doctors, snagging you from the clutches of New York City hospitals."

"It was always the plan for me to come home when I had a good reputation," Peter said. And it had been. Having a high profile doctor like him in the family helped to elevate the Hales even more. Peter was happy to bring that to the family. Derek was making a name for himself in pediatrics. Peter was humbled by Derek wanting to become a doctor as well. Peter knew that Derek had always looked up to him. The ten years between them had them acting more like siblings instead of uncle and nephew, but it worked for them.

"Yes, I know. He knows that as well. He just likes bragging about things like that to those who look down on Beacon County."

"So if Stiles went to college, why is he working the dead-end shift at a coffee shop?"

"Oh, Peter. Stiles graduated with two degrees, one in business and the other accounting. He owns Elusive Java. He got a business loan from me to cover the cost of the place after he sunk the last of his mother's insurance money on the place. He got scholarships for a lot of his schooling and paid off the loan to me in six months. He likes working the night shift. He works on paperwork and the like during it and has a during the day manager who covers anything and everything that needs to be done. He's a call away during the day unless he's asleep. It also how the place stays up as late as it did and how it does overnight now. He doesn't pay himself to work those hours."

"You know a lot about his business."

"He and I talk. I helped him make a few choices in the beginning after I had given him the loan. He's a good young man who craves affection and attention."

Peter knew those last words were for Peter and Peter alone. Talia knew the issues that Peter had with dating in the past. He was too affectionate, too clingy as they had called him.

"I hate you," Peter said before he hung up. He looked at the time. He might be able to catch Noah at home, just after he ended his shift. Peter put his keys back into the ignition and started the car up again. He took a drink of his chai and smiled at the taste, he knew that it wasn't a blend from a container. It tasted like it was brewed fresh, which Peter really liked. He debated getting another one but chose not to until after he talked to Noah.

Noah was just getting out of his cruiser when Peter pulled to a stop in front of the house.

"I've not pulled you over for two weeks," Noah said.

"Yes, Sheriff, I know. That's not what this is about." Peter closed the door to his car and walked up the short walk to the front porch, meeting Noah on the stairs.

"Ah, shit, son. You can't wait a little while longer?" Noah asked.

"What?"

"I kind of like Stiles being so happy that he gives me pastries instead of yelling at me about my health."

"I don't understand," Peter said.

"Stiles is usually so happy after you leave that he gives me some kind of sweet with my standard black coffee and doesn't realize it until I've got it in hand."

"You...are okay with pimping me out for desserts?"

"I'd pimp Stiles out for them as well. Come on in. Stiles won't be home for a few hours yet. He's been taking the early morning shift with the girls as well since one of them is having trouble finding a sitter for her two-year-old and her husband gets off work at seven. She's usually in by eight, so we have plenty of time to talk before he gets home."

"Sure."

Peter followed Noah into the house and loitered in the living room as he went up to change out his work clothes. Peter wasn't sure what he wanted to say to the man. He already knew that Stiles seemed to have a crush on Peter, but Peter wasn't sure if he thought that Peter was going to tell him to ask Stiles to back off or that he wanted to date him. Given that the Stilinski's knew about werewolves, Peter wanted to go a more formal route on starting a relationship with Stiles. It gave a little more credence to his want, especially with fifteen years between them in age. Peter wouldn't be accused of wanting something that was just carnal with him.

"So what has he done that you need to come to me? I guess at least it's not Talia coming to talk to me. He sent a joke to Derek at med-school, and Talia ended up going to Berkeley to talk Stiles about it. Talia did find it funny, but she had to warn him that Derek would come and deal with it if he wasn't careful."

"He didn't do anything. I wanted to ask you for your permission to date him."

"Date him..." Noah looked like he didn't understand what Peter was asking him.

"I don't know if he told you, but I had no idea who he was the first few weeks. I flirted, he flirted back. Then I was already starting to get to where I wanted to ask him on a date, and then he did something that he used to do as a kid, and I knew exactly who he was. So my plans changed from asking Talia to consider telling him about werewolves to me telling her that I was going to be asking you."

"Stiles had the biggest crush on you after you went away. He hit his teenage years, and he craved what little Cora and Derek could tell him about you. I think your entire family knew it. I'm shocked they never told you."

"Talia would never betray Stiles like that. She considers him a son, which makes this all a little freaky. I'm still not fully adjusted to smashing Stiles and my cute barista into the same hole in my head."

"You sure that's not going to be an issue?"

"No. No. It won't. I'll be fine. It doesn't mean I'm going to ask him out right now. I just want my intentions clear with both you and my Alpha."

"Fair. Then I should warn you that he had issues with a pack at Berkeley. He came out just fine, but Talia had to go and handle it. They thought that they were going to snag a mate of someone by trying to bite him. Only he ended up nearly killing one of them. The head of the area came and dealt with it, siding with Stiles. He wasn't really injured in any way that was permanent, but he has a few scars that he doesn't show anyone. After I stopped changing the dressing on the wounds, I haven't seen them. Deep claw marks across his side, front and back."

"I see. I never knew about it."

"No one who wasn't here at the time didn't. I am not even sure that he's told, Cora. I wanted to warn you because I am not sure that Talia would or not."

"He'll be hesitant about touching and getting naked, I understand. I wouldn't push that anyway. We have a vast difference in age, and I have no clue exactly how much experience he has with sexual matters. I would be letting him lead anyway. I wasn't celibate during schooling and after, but none of it was conducive to a good relationship that was more than just sex."

"Please, don't." Noah pinched the bridge of his nose and laughed as he said it.

"So, Stiles lives here?" Peter asked.

"The house is paid off, and it's just been him and I for so long. He doesn't date, at all, and the few times that I think he's hooked up with someone, he's back before dawn and sleeps in his bed. We split the bills. It works for us. Yeah, there will come a day when he wants to move out, but right now, it's nice to not be alone, and I don't have to worry about him being alone when he sleeps during the day. Most break-ins here happen during working hours, which is when he's asleep."

The front door crashed open, and Peter jerked. He hadn't heard anyone pulling up. A car had passed on the street, but that was it.

"Stiles?" Noah called out.

Peter jumped up from his seat, preparing to take off, but he knew that if it was Stiles, he had seen his car. It wasn't like there was more than one Shelby Cobra in Beacon Hills, well there was but the second was in storage. Peter had wanted two, and the second was red. He had it customized, but he had never figured out what to do with it. He wondered if Stiles would let him give it to him at a later date. He knew that Stiles drove his mother's Jeep, but he hadn't seen that at the shop. Cora had bitched about the Jeep, and it breaking down a lot while Stiles was in high school.

"Dad, what's..." Stiles stopped when he saw Peter in the kitchen with his dad. Peter walked over to get coffee from the coffee pot that had just finished brewing. It was the same coffee that was made at Stiles' place. The smell of it had Peter smiling. He poured himself a cup and then one for Noah. He held up the pot toward Stiles, who shook his head.

"Just catching up with your father. I haven't had the chance to pin him down about the fundraiser that the hospital does in conjunction with the fire and police department. Since I'm the newbie, I get to be the one to take it over."

"Sure," Stiles said as he eyed Peter for a few seconds.

"You are home early."

"We were just slow enough that they could handle it between now and when the next person gets in. I was worn out from working last night as well. Got all the month stuff caught up, though, so tomorrow I get to play games while working. It's nice to be the boss. I'm going to go upstairs and crash." Stiles eyed Peter as he walked out of the kitchen and only turned when he had to, putting his back to Peter and his father.

Noah raised an eyebrow at him. No one said anything, though until Peter heard Stiles' door shut and the sound of him moving around his room.

"He's going to be suspicious about this, you know that, right? He dove deep into every single book when he found out what you were."

"Yes, Talia was more than helpful with the commentary of the odd hours she found him in the study at the house. I think she said one time she swore that he didn't leave the house for a week and she never figured out where his clothes were."

"Derek's room. And it was for two weeks."

Peter laughed at that, especially the look on Noah's face. Peter knew that Noah loved and hated the Hale family for taking in Stiles like they had after the death of his wife.

"Just...take it slow, please."

"I will, I promise." Peter sat down again after refilling the Sheriff's cup, and they chatted about things in town. The kids that had replaced Cora and Stiles as the mischief-makers for the school kids. The new make-out points in town as well as the weirdest places he had caught teens having sex or almost having sex.

It was a good morning, and even Peter was bushed when it was time for him to leave, but he felt better, even though he had no clue what was going to happen when he asked Cora for permission to date Stiles. His niece was going to be worse than Noah if Stiles ended up hurt, but it was worth it.

* * *

Elusive Java was not nearly as busy as Peter thought it would be for eight in the morning on a Sunday. He saw Stiles sitting at a table inside with a fork in his hand. He figured that he was eating breakfast before heading home. His Jeep was broken down again, and while he normally got a ride with a coworker, Peter was hoping that a ride with him would be better. The flirting had stayed mostly the same over the past two weeks since Peter had asked for permission to date Stiles.

Peter didn't want to rush into it and freak out Stiles but also liked stringing him along on precisely what he and Noah had talked about.

"Doctor Hale," Stiles said as he entered the coffee shop. He was smiling, but his face was full of exhaustion. He had worked the last two weeks straight, Peter knew because Cora had texted that to him. The other person who worked nights had not shown up for a shift, and then when they had the next, they were high. Stiles had not only fired them but called the cops on him.

Stiles had just hired someone to work it, and they had trained for a single night. They were going to work the next two with Stiles before being allowed to work alone. Peter kind of hated that Stiles was wearing himself out, but he knew that it wasn't his place, at least not yet, to push that Stiles needed to take care of himself.

"Hello, Stiles." Peter looked at the plate of food that Stiles was working on and saw that it was a full meal from the diner down the street. It was in to-go boxes but was at least better than him cramming his face with pastries before going to bed.

"What are you doing in here on your day off?"

"You know my schedule?"

"Habit of the job. I know the days you get coffee and the days you don't."

"Well, I was up and wanted some tea, so I came here."

"Oh, I have a new one." Stiles jumped up, grabbing a slice of toast his way to standing up, and he grinned before dashing over toward the drive-thru side of the shop.

Peter watched him pour from a jug that had sex in my mouth wrote on it. Peter wasn't even sure that he wanted to know. It was made just like the others, half milk, half tea, and then ice was added. Stiles unwrapped most of the straw as he usually did. He came over and held it out to Peter with a pouty look on his face.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"Not gonna tell you until you try."

Peter raised an eyebrow, but all that he got was a challenging look shot back at him. Peter pulled the paper off the top of the straw and took a sip of the tea. He could taste the spices, but there was something underneath of that. It was chocolate and something else. Coconut, but it wasn't like the regular flavoring. It was like coconut cream.

"Coconut cream?"

"Yes!" Stiles bounced on his feet for a second before he launched himself at Peter for a hug. Peter wrapped his arms around him and inhaled deeply. He could smell the same underlying scent that Stiles had a child, it had just changed a little with puberty. Peter let go when Stiles did.

"I guess that's good that I guessed it?"

"You are the only one. The milk in the jug had the cream added to it. I gave out samples last night and had to make more this morning. I'm glad you liked it."

"It's different, but it's nice. I like that there is no sugar in it. I like my chai a little on the bitey side."

"I know." Stiles had a look on his face that Peter couldn't figure out.

"Finish up eating so you can get home." Peter sat down across from where Stiles had been eating, hoping that he would settle in there. Stiles dropped into the chair and started to eat his fill of the rest of his breakfast.

"Dad's been having them drop this off to me. Usually, at home, I make myself something to eat, but he found me eating Pop-Tarts earlier this week, so he made it an official order and some such shit."

"He's your father. He worries."

"I know, but then he has Deputy Parrish pick me up from work and drive me home so I can't get distracted. He sits in the house until I fall asleep. That's a misuse of police resources."

"What did you do?" Peter asked.

Stiles glared at him.

The only time that Noah did stuff like that was when Stiles acted stupidly.

"I was found sleeping in the neighbors' bushes." Stiles pouted as he said it.

"Stiles," Peter said.

"I know. I was tired, and I just...I walked home, and I guess I stopped to look at the flowers and just tipped over and passed out. It's not like I meant to do it. They actually called him too. Instead of just waking me up and sending me on my way. Forced me to go to the hospital to get checked out. He's an asshole."

Peter could see Noah doing it. After some of the things that his mother had done when she had been getting sick.

"Well, I'll just call your father and tell him that I'll take him. Deputy Parrish doesn't need to go out of his way for anything."

"No, Deputy Parrish is fine."

Peter glared at Stiles.

"Fine." Stiles shoved at his empty food boxes before he stood up and started to clean up.

Peter texted Noah and waited for a reply before he stood up. He found Stiles texting on his phone in the back when he was ushered back there. The office that Stiles was standing in the door of was cluttered but neat. Everything looked like it had a home, and it was all very organized, despite there being a lot of it in there. He could see Stiles in little things that were in there, like the Nintendo Switch that was on the docking cradle. He knew that Stiles liked video games, and he could see him playing that while waiting for people to drive up.

"Ready?" Peter asked as he took another sip of his drink. He remembered that he hadn't paid for it. "I just need to pay for this."

"Nah, take it as payment for driving me home."

"You don't need to pay me for that, Stiles."

"Just take the damned tea, Peter," Stiles said.

It was the first time that Stiles had called him Peter since he had come back to town. Peter wasn't sure what he felt about that. He liked being called Peter, but the way that Stiles said Doctor Hale was almost flirty.

Stiles followed Peter out to the front after he grabbed his backpack and stuffed his Switch into it in a Mario carrying case. He opened up Stiles' door and waited for Stiles to drop down into the seat before he shut it. Stiles was buckled by the time that Peter came around the car and got in.

Peter said nothing as he started up the car, and when they were one block from the shop, Stiles' head pressed to the glass, and a few seconds later, he was out. Peter wondered what he was going to do. He knew that he could drive straight to the house and coax Stiles into bed, but that wasn't what Peter wanted. He decided to drive the back roads a little, let Stiles get some sleep in before carrying him into the house. Stiles would probably stay asleep through even that, but right now, Peter liked this.

* * *

Stiles was ready, sitting on the porch just as the sun was setting. Peter pulled up in his car and looked at Stiles for a few minutes before getting out to pick up his date. He was dressed in casual clothes, which was what Peter wanted him to wear. The flannel overshirt wasn't that big of a shock, Stiles had worn them a lot in Peter's memories of when he was younger. He smiled at him as he slipped onto the porch beside him. He could tell just by looking at him that Stiles was worried about something. His scent told Peter just how upset he was. 

"What's wrong?" Peter asked. He wasn't going to assume that Stiles was worried about the date. Stiles had texted Peter as soon as he had woken up after sleeping for nearly thirteen hours after he had finished his shift. Then he had slept the normal amount the next day. Peter had made the date for after Stiles had a full day off so that he was relaxed and ready for it and not dealing with his body fighting itself on sleep. 

"You don't mind scars, do you?" Stiles asked.

Peter was a little shocked about that, but he could smell the fresh scent of Stiles' body wash. He had showered right before this. He had touched his scars, and he was worried that Peter wouldn't like them. 

"Why do you ask?"

"My last...hook-up, or attempted hook-up. He didn't like them. He told me that if I was keeping my shirt off, we weren't having sex. I told him to get the fuck out. I just...to me they remind me that I lived. That I'm alive and I'm happy, but others see them as something horrible, I guess. I just got to thinking that you guys don't scar. Your bodies don't do that. So I have no clue what you think about scars at all on the people you are with. You might see them as weak."

"No, sweetheart, you are not weak for having scars. Our scars might not be visible on the skin, but we each have our own scars. The last few people that I tried to date hated how much affection I showed them. They hated me to just show up at their work with a meal during their lunch. They hated how much I wanted to touch them."

"That doesn't sound bad at all, the touching and affection part. I like being touched." Stiles leaned into Peter with that, tucking his face into Peter's neck.

"Let's head to where I wanted to go before we went out to eat." Peter stood up, dragging Stiles along with him. Stiles gave him a weird look, but he didn't hesitate to follow Peter out to the car. 

The drive was short, and Peter was parked at the top of a cliff that was on Hale land in the Preserve. It wasn't patrolled by the Sheriff's department as the only road up the hill had a gate at the base of it. It was a place that the Pack went while on runs. 

"Oh, this is pretty," Stiles said as he unbuckled and got out of the car to look at the sun as it cast it's dying light on everything around them. 

Peter knew that he had made a good choice for this as part of their first date, Stiles' face was lit up in happiness, but also he was so damned beautiful with the sun on his face, the orange glow making him look ethereal. Peter walked up to Stiles, and he kissed him. He had planned on taking this part slowly, but he figured that jumping ahead a little was only going to be good in the long run. Stiles would stop thinking that he was ugly from scars. 

"Why Doctor Hale, do you have eyes on getting me to second base already?" Stiles asked when Peter slipped his hands up and under Stiles' shirts. 

Stiles shivered at the touch, and when Peter used his hold on his sides to tip him back, to lay on the hood of the car, his breathing deepened, and the scent of his fear from Stiles' body and he was getting aroused. It was a good scent on him. Peter braced his hand on the car and leaned over to kiss Stiles for another few minutes before he finally slipped his hand up a little further. Stiles' breathing deepened, and the worry was creeping back into it. 

"May I?" Peter asked, just as his fingers were brushing the start of the scars. 

Stiles breathed deep and then exhaled, shaking his head yes.

Peter let his fingers rove over the scars on the skin. They were soft, and while they were noticeable, there was nothing that felt like they were nearly as ugly as Peter thought they were going to be. He hadn't seen them yet; he wanted the smell of worry to leave and just leave arousal before he lifted up Stiles' shirt. Peter kissed him again, deepening it. Stiles' hands didn't stop moving. He touched, staying above the clothes like he wasn't sure what he wanted. 

When Stiles was calm again, Peter lifted his shirt up enough to press a kiss just above his belly button. He looked up into Stiles' eyes to see them full of lust for him. It was enough to make Peter lift his shirt up a little more, where he knew that the base of the scars would be visible. He wasn't looking though, he was still just looking into Stiles' eyes. Stiles swallowed and nodded his head before letting it drop back onto the hood of the car. He inhaled when Peter kissed the base of the first of the long claw mark that was there. Peter looked at them, groaning at pale skin that was all around, the claws hadn't marred the skin all that much, and there was still moles between the two of the longest set of marks. 

"Were there any that were destroyed?" Peter asked.

"No. Dad laughed about that when the doctor said that the marks had missed every single mole on my front and back. I hated them before that, but now I'm just kind of used to them."

"I think they are lovely, marring your skin. Dotting your body and giving me places to do this." Peter started to trace them up, pressing soft kisses to every single one that he found as he pushed the shirts up all the way. He could see the way that the claw marks moved at an up angle as they moved toward Stiles' side. Stiles rolled helpfully as Peter moved up his body until he was lying on his front with the car under his chest. Peter braced himself up on his arms, dropping down to kiss the moles he found there, one of which was at the highest tip of the outermost scar. He kept on going up until he had to jump across the puddled shirts to kiss at Stiles' neck. Peter pressed his hard cock into Stiles' ass as he found his ear. "I find no part of you worthy of hate, Stiles. I'd love to see your chest heaving as you try and breathe as a fuck you, your scars moving as you do. And fuck you, I would, sitting on cock, bouncing up and down as you want, the scars on display. You are beautiful, especially with the scars. It means that you survived. That you are strong." 

"Peter," Stiles said as he pushed back into Peter's cock. 

"Turn over," Peter whispered into Stiles' neck. 

When Stiles was on his back, Peter opened the fly on his jeans and slipped his cock out before he moved down to press Stiles' hips down into the hood and hold him in place while he went down on him. It was fast and dirty, but it was precisely Peter wanted to do. Stiles came with a cry that he didn't even try to cover up the sound of, and his hands pulled Peter up to kiss him as he calmed down. Peter was holding himself up on his hands, so Stiles was free to slip down, pressing his back into the grill of the car as he worked Peter's pants open and sucked him down as soon as he got Peter's cock out of his pants. Peter didn't last long at all in the warmth of Stiles' mouth. He really didn't want to either really. He felt so damned good. Stiles sucked cock like he loved to do it, and Peter was going to find out if that was the truth. 

Peter dropped to his knees, pulling Stiles into his lap after he tucked himself back in and then helped Stiles to do the same. He wrapped his arms around Stiles and held him close, listening to the breathing that Stiles was doing. Peter shifted a hand to splay it over the scars on Stiles' side, over his shirts, but it made Stiles limp in his lap. 

"So, how are you feeling now?" Peter asked. The sun was making it's final descent down into the ground, making everything glow just a little bit brighter. 

"Hungry," Stiles said, and then he laughed. Peter couldn't help but pinch at the skin he could reach with his other hand. Stiles cuddled closer, and he seemed to be wanting to burrow as close to Peter as he could. 

"Hungry for what?" Peter asked.

"Food. Then more sex. Then more food, then sex again. In that order. We might add naps in there somewhere."

"Insatiable, aren't you?" Peter asked. He was more than happy with that. He had a high sex drive when he was in a relationship. It was another thing that a few partners of his didn't like. 

"Very much. I like food and sex and tea. I'm not a big coffee drinker. It's why I come up with so many kinds of tea for the shop."

"Coffee and your ADHD don't mix, do they?"

"Not really. It either ramps me up, and I can't sleep, or it drops me. It's never worth trying. I learned to live on tea. I have found a lot of different kinds. You are lucky you didn't see the tea closet that I have."

"Tea closet?" Peter asked.

"At Java. It's full of canisters and bags from places that I get my tea from. I have a direct line with one to use their teas in Java. It was a pretty penny, but worth it. I got tea snobs coming to my place for their fix. Especially since they allowed me to design my own blend that can only be tried at my place. Orders are placed through me as well. It makes it all worth it, and I ship that shit all over. It's got coffee beans in it, those I add when it comes into the shop as it's my dark roast beans. You'll have to try it sometime. I sell it all loose. You could buy a steeping pot and take it to work. Make it on those nights you miss being in bed with me while you work."

"You work nights too," Peter said, but he understood the sentiment behind Stiles' words. This might be too much too quick, but Peter was more than content with it. They both had scars. Some were visible, but there was a lot more that couldn't be seen. They could figure out what they were doing as time went on. Together and happy.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. 


End file.
